deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juri VS Mileena
Juri VS Mileena is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description ''Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat! '' Two Purple Deadly Dames, both with something strange with their facial area (Juri's eyes are demonic and Mileena's face) and great fighting prowess will fight in a Death Battle! '' Interlude '(Cue Invader - Jim Johnston)' Wiz: In gaming history there have been a ton of deadly yet beautiful women you don't want to mess with. '''Boomstick: Specifically two killer dames who wear a whole lot of magenta. Juri Han, from Street Fighter.' Wiz: And the Tarkatan and Edenian hybrid from Mortal Kombat, Mileena. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to see who would win a Death Battle. Juri Han (Cue Juri's Theme) Wiz: In South Korea, Han Juri was born on January 1st. Boomstick: A New Years Baby? I thought that was supposed to bring luck or something, yet she turned into some she-demon that seeks to destroy and consume all that enters her sight. Wiz: Well clearly something went wrong during her childhood, that something being M. Bison who brutally murdered her parents and made her lose her left eye. She would later gain a surgery that implants Juri's left eye with the Feng Shui Engine, a device that increases her speed, power and ki to an incredible length. Boomstick: With this Feng Shui Engine Juri can easily fight off against opponents with guns with ease, and is a master assassin with the help of her Taekwondo training from a young age. She is even good enough to capture every single one of M. Bison's elite female assassins -the Dolls- and defeat them into an unconscious state. Wiz: And shortly after managed to fight against both Guile and Cammy and won. In a fight, Juri prefers an offensive-oriented, general rushdown strategy who mostly focuses on kicks. Boomstick: Juri is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression or playing footsies. Heh, reminds me of my ex-wife. Wiz: Everyone reminds you of your ex-wife, especially when your drunk... Boomstick: Juri's most notable move is her Senpusha, a pinwheel kick similar to Guile's Flash Kick and Chun-Li's Spinning Bird Kick. Juri also has a short-ranged project known as ''Fuhajin, ''similar to Balrog's Turn Punch or El Fuerte's Quesadilla Bomb. Wiz: Juri's Super Combo, Fuharenjin, has her unleash a flurry of fireballs that juggles the opponent, ending with a fireball that hits the opponent in the air diagonally. Boomstick: Her first Ultra Combo is Feng Shui Engine, which is a time-based move that allows her to chain together combos with her normal moves that ordinarily wouldn't combo together through the power of Juri's eye. Wiz: Her second Ultra Combo is Kaisen Dankairaku (chosen more often due to its easier use and direct damage), where Juri kicks the opponent, follows up with a multi-hit helicopter kick, and then kicks her opponent to the ground. Boomstick: Using the Feng Shui Engine's power, she gets to the ground before they land, "catches" them with one last kick, and then slams her opponent to the ground. Wiz: But will Juri's Feng Shui Engine be enough to beat the Tarkatan-Edenian hybrid twin sister of Kitana?'' Mileena '(Note: MIleena will not have Shinnok's medallion)' '(Cue Mileena's Theme)' Wiz: Mileena, the twin sister of the Princess of Edenia, Kitana. Except she actually isn't as she is just a clone of Kitana made by Shang Tsung under orders of Shao Kahn. Mileena is half Edenian and half Tarkatan, making her a deadly combination of beauty and beast. '''Boomstick: Vicious and evil, she despises Kitana, and feels that it is her own right to rule Edenia as Princess in her place. She also looks like my ex-wife, she sounds like my ex-wife, and I bet she is my ex-wife.' Wiz: Are you drunk again? Boomstick: What's that Wiz? You want to know her fondest wish? Why it's to kill her "sister" of course! So she can claim her existence for her own. Wiz: Mileena is an opportunist in and outside of battle, she will make use of any chance to seize power that comes within her hands. Boomstick: Mileena has two weapons, a long sword and her main weapon of choice, her Sais. ''' Wiz: Mileena has enough brute force to rival and possibly surpass that of a Shokan's -Goro, Sheeva, Kintaro- and has also shown an incredible amount of agility, speed, and acrobatic prowess. '''Boomstick: This makes her one of Mortal Kombat's most deadliest combatants in the series. Mileena is able to teleport, roll, and bite the opponent with her deadly Tarkatan teeth. However, in the recent Mortal Kombat games, she loses her martial arts expertise and focuses with more wild, fierce attacks. Wiz: Also in the recent Mortal Kombat games, she is very mentally unstable which may or may not go hand-in-hand with her viciousness and ferocity. Boomstick: When performing her signature techniques, the Rolling Thunder, Soaring Sai and Kick From Above, Mileena seems to become enshrouded in a pink, flame-like aura. And in Mortal Kombat X she can instantly warp towards her sais she has thrown on the ground through a variation called Ethereal. Wiz: Like any other Mortal Kombat Kharacter, she has her own set of deadly finishers known as either Brutalities or Fatalities. Her's mostly consist of her using her sais to do such things as decapitation or violent stabbings and a jab through the heart. But will all of this be enough to defeat Juri? Well it looks like our kombatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEADLY CAT FIGHT!!! I MEAN DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle *Pre-Fight* (Cue Street Fighter 4 Theme) Juri is standing around a temple near a portal practicing her Taekwondo. Mileena appears out of the portal. Mileena: "I am free! Finally I have escaped, now to conquer Earthrealm and all who stand in my way!" Juri "Hey you bitch, would you quiet down? I'm training here!" Mileena: "That is no way to talk to royalty, Earthrealm scum!" *takes out her sais and goes into a stance* Juri: "Oh? This is what you want? Very well, hmm hmm ha~!" *goes into a fighting stance* *FIGHT!* Juri charges up first and prepares to kick Mileena, Mileena blocks the kicks with her hands and counters one kick with a kick of her own. The collision of their kicks sends both kombatants backwards. Juri goes for another kick, but Mileena counters with her arms. Juri goes for a scissor kick but Mileena blocks it again with her arm and pushes Juri away. Mileena: *scoffs* "Just kicks? Nothing else? This should be easy..." Juri just smirks in response. Juri charges a Fuhajin as Mileena sees it as an opportunity to charge her with her sais. As soon as Mileena comes close and jumps she is hit by a heavy kick sending her through a stone pillar and wall in the temple and knocking over a man in a red. Mileena gets up in time to dodge a dropkick-slide kick from Juri. Mileena then goes for a jab with her sais only for them to be kicked away. Mileena teleports to them to Juri's surprise. Both charge at each other, Juri goes for a kick only for Mileena to dodge and retaliate with a spin kick, tripping Juri. Mileena tries to stab Juri but she manages to kick Mileena off of her. (Cue Face to Face remix) Both are once again face-to-face. Both once again charge at each other, Juri kicks and Mileena responds with kicks and punches. Juri kicks are later blocked by Mileena's punches and sais. Juri then begins to kick around Mileena's torso repeatedly, and as well constantly knocking away Mileena's sais. Though Mileena grabs them via teleporting to them. Mileena: "Heh, nice try but it will take a lot more than that to knock these sais from me." Juri smirks in response. Mileena finally moves back from another of Juri's kicks and throws her sais. They miss Juri but Mileena teleports to them and hits Juri. Mileena begins to constantly repeat this over and over. Eventually Juri's had enough and takes one of Mileena's sais. Mileena tries to teleport but Juri charges a Fuhajin each time she gets close to her and hits Mileena. Mileena appears behind Juri only to be hit by Juri's Senpusha. ''Mileena then tries biting Juri only to be hit by another Senpusha''. Mileena becomes enraged and starts going beserk! She begins slashing, klawing and kicking Juri over and over. One kick sends Juri high into the air and crashing up into the temple roof. Mileena jumps up onto the roof and stares at Juri. She takes out another sai out from nowhere and goes into another stance. Juri prepares a stance and is still holding one of Mileena's sais. Mileena then duels Juri with her two sais against the sai Juri has. Mileena strikes first, her sais are blocked by Juri's which then leads to Juri kicking Mileena. (Cue SFxT - Juri & M. Bison Pandora) The kick sends Mileena to the other side of the roof, and as soon as she gets up she is kicked down off to the ledge of the roof by Juri. Mileena nearly falls off down into a cliff if not for her sais that managed to stay in place inside the roof. Juri then approaches Mileena and begins to torture her by knocking her sais and constantly stepping/kicking her hands. Eventually Mileena throws one of her sais over to Juri but Juri catches it. Suddenly Mileena teleports to it! Mileena quickly strikes Juri with a kick to the side of her face causing it to bruise and Juri to fly to the other side of the roof. Mileena takes out another sai, Juri now has two as well but decides to put them behind her back. Mileena: "Oh? Done playing with my sais? Too bad, because I'm not finished yet!" Mileena is once again charging Juri, Juri goes for another Fuhajin ''charge. Juri: "Oh but you are!" As soon as Juri uses her ''Fuhajin Mileena counters her kick in time. Both are at a stand still with their right legs and right foot pressing against each other with great force. Juri then pushes back from her attack, only for Mileena to then throw one sai at Juri. Mileena quickly teleports to it and appears behind Juri and strikes at her. Mileena then throws her other sai. Mileena once again repeats this strategy over and over and manages to slash Juri several times but Juri returns it with a kick to the face and several stabs. (Cue Juri's Theme) Juri then activates her Feng Shui Engine, increasing her speed, power and ki. Juri runs towards Mileena and sends multiple kicks into Mileena's rib cage, almost crushing them. Mileena grabs Juri's leg only for Juri to counter with a kick to the face. As soon as Mileena gets up she is met with a side-kick to her cheek and then a leg drop to the back of her head and neck. Juri jumps up and down constantly leg, knee, and elbow dropping Mileena's back, neck, and head. As soon as Mileena gets up she is dazed and confused to where she is, and at the moment can barely keep track of what's going on. Juri then does her Fuharenjin, she fires a flurry of fireballs that juggles Mileena, ending with a fireball that hits Mileena in the air diagonally. Juri then does her Ultra Combo, Kaisen Dankairaku; ''Juri kicks Mileena, following up with a multi-hit helicopter kick, and then kicks Mileena again. But before they land, Juri hits Mileena with one last kick "catching" her, and then slams her sais (the pair Juri had acquired and the pair Mileena had) into Mileena's back and hitting the temple's roof shingles causing them to break the roof and fall through it. Juri is still standing on Mileena and is still in a kick/sled-like stance causing Mileena to break through several floors and finally hit the ground harder essentially breaking her bones. '*K.O!*''' Juri begins to crush and stomp Mileena's body over and over. Meanwhile, the man in red from earlier is watching in disgust yet curiosity Results Boomstick: Damn that is violent! Juri is definitely my ex-wife! And Mileena too. Wiz: *mutters* Everyone's your ex-wife... Boomstick: You say something Wiz? Wiz: Oh I just said that this is a good match-up but Juri had it in the end. Even though Mileena had strength and durability, that was literally all she had. Boomstick: While Mileena was more vicious and stronger, she wasn't much of a martial arts expert and less acrobatic when compared to Juri. Wiz: Juri is also faster than Mileena, as Juri has been shown to casually beat gun-wielders. Not to mention Juri's speed goes hand-in-hand with her master assassin skills and cunning. Boomstick: Though Juri isn't as durable as most other Street Fighter characters, she did beat all of M. Bison's elite assassins then fought Cammy and Guile right after and won! This would also mean she has insane stamina. Wiz: But Juri's biggest advantage is her Feng Shui Engine, which enhances her speed, power, and ki. Her speed with the combination of her power could easily overpower Mileena. Boomstick: Mileena couldn't bite or slash her way to victory here. Wiz: The winner is Juri Han. Advantages & Disadvantages Juri Han +Feng Shui Engine is a major advantage +Has mastered Taekwondo at the age of 15 +Beat all of M. Bison's elite assassins then fought Cammy and Guile right after and won +Master assassin +More cunning (she made Seth and M. Bison fight each other) +Move-set is more versatile +Faster than Mileena (Juri can casually beats gun-wielders) =Equally insane and mentally unstable -Not as strong as Mileena -Low durability compared to other Street Fighter characters Mileena +Stronger than Juri +More durable than Juri +Is more vicious and ferocious than Juri =Equally insane and mentally unstable -Less experienced in martial arts -Only focuses on brutal and vicious attacks and nothing else Polls Who would you root for? Juri Mileena Who do you think would win? Juri Mileena Do you agree with the outcome? Yeah No, not really I don't care References * http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Juri * http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Mileena Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Derpurple Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Became a DBX